


Perfect Nothing.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gun play, Kill me I hate and love this, NSFW, au where everyone be the fuck. alive!, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: oh GOD kill me NOW. Anyways, just a normal assignment to kill the famed Sleep Princess in this world where all the other sinners are alive. Margarita and Nemesis have.... some fun while being alone together in the same area; it’s weird leaving the two alone with their personalities.





	Perfect Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> ana ana ana a. A

Hm.

  


Today shouldn’t be any different, the assassin named ‘Nemesis Sudou’ thought as she walked through Toragay and made notes on the place itself; where could this ‘Sleep Princess’ be anyways? Dark hues that burned with a hidden rage scanned around, figuring out where this ‘Sleep Princess’ was. The ‘Sleep Princess’ was said to be the most boring person to ever breathe air, even with that, she was a danger. The Sleep Princess’s real name was... Margarita Blankenheim.  
  
  
————  
  
  


A few knocks, the door opening and her right hand rested upon the revolver and it’s ‘cast’; the one who opened the door was a man. The man had blue hair similar to her father’s and seemed quite rich, probably this ‘Kaspar’ she was told of. The husband of Margarita and a playboy, how gross. He didn’t have much interest in her, just simply asking; “Who are you looking for?” Raising her gaze to meet his, the hidden rage hidden behind such ‘indifference’ and she couldn’t mess up this mission or she’ll get killed, fired; whatever punishment for not taking out the ‘Sleep Princess.’

  


“Margarita Blankenheim.”

  


“Oh, she’s out in the forest.” He pointed over to the trees and bushes in the distance, not having a interest in them.

  


“Thanks.”  
With that, the door was shut aggressively and Nemesis went out to the small forest in the distance. How fun. It must have been easy being a playboy if you’re married to someone like Margarita, thought Nemesis as she moved silently over to the small area of vegetation.  
———  
———  
That man was correct.  
The Sleep Princess was on the ground, just staring up until she heard rustling; looking over in that direction and waving over to the Assassin.  
“Hello, Nemesis Sudou.”

Dark pupils widened at hearing the other know her full name in a matter of seconds; slowly stepping over to her and sitting next to her. The task was still on her mind, the revolver in her right hand; a firm grip on it.

“I suppose you are here to end me, right?”

Amazement flashed into the assassin’s face, behind the mask: forest green eyes widen but settle back into mimicking calm. “....yeah.”

Margarita looked over at Nemesis, sky meeting grass; interesting, it was peaceful in this small forest and the assassin sighed loudly while still looking at Margarita; wondering how she should do this. Gun play, is what they called it, right? Messing with one’s desires with a weapon, in their mouth or below their torso; teasing the one with the weapon and making deals of sexual pleasure with it.

“...Can you get on the fucking ground, please.”

Blankeheim blinked, soon laying down on the grass without a care if she did kill the princess with one shot, after all; she’s a member of ‘Eve’; as well, she was honestly too lazy to stop the event from coming after all. Plus, the woman already had some plans in mind to die, to become nothing more than a corpse, rotting away as time goes by, though maybe not.

Sudou quickly unloaded her gun, though it sounded like she was loading it; a good trick for situations like these. It would be her first time doing.... what she had in mind; soon straddling the princess’s hips and holding the revolver towards her pretty face. For a few seconds, she eyed that pretty face and how it was made. How pretty, that Kaspar must be proud to have such beauty in his possession. Yet from how he spoke of Margarita’s name said otherwise.

Blankenheim seemed a bit confused, but stayed calm during this event; it was best to do it after all she is Nemesis Sudou the girl who would slaughter thousands if she was fueled with rage enough. That rage usually came from a horrid past, everyone must have one to be ‘normal’. 

In a shaky breath, dark pupils shutting tightly.

“Can you open your mouth, Margarita?”

“....Huh? Why?”

  
“P-please.... j-just do it.”  


With that, the princess’s mouth was open and the assassin shifted her position a little; moving up to sit on her chest, but more so where her stomach was to not hurt her small chest and perfectly sliding the tip of her revolver into the other female’s gaping mouth.

A small gasp did escape the princess under her, though no struggle came along and she went along with it; pale fingers with dazzling ocean blue nails cutting into dirt as well grass.

This is what she liked, Nemesis. No struggle was the best in killing, though what she was doing.... was for her own random desires. Plus, her prey was getting rather warm. Probably from the situation. The predator was getting warm too, a little flustered about doing this but steadily going with her plan to feel... amazing in these moments or at least make the other feel wonderful before death came along. She didn’t like the exposure of her outfit, swearing in her mind that if her undergarments got too wet it would leave a stain on the other female’s dress.

Dark pupils opening again, seeing some blush upon the pale eyed one’s face.

“W-why are you blushing...? We haven’t even begun, Margarita.... are you that n-needy for this?” She meant the revolver of course, raising an eyebrow and awaiting an answer.

Margarita Blankenheim, who was currently being pinned by Nemesis Sudou, could only respond with a low groan as her pink tongue started to make circles on the revolver’s sides. Curling and slithering around to get a good measure of the revolver. The other on top of her became surprised at the action, not really expecting that.

Nemesis had to look away and mutter something, feeling herself warm up at.... that; why did she even agree to herself do this in the first place? But she has to go on with it, so the revolver is pushed down more into the pinned girl’s mouth.

Another soft groan and the assassin heats up even more, regretting her choice.

“G-God damn.... keep it quiet.” Sudou hissed to Blankenheim, not wanting for someone to find them and get caught doing something ‘dirty’. Nor find out that they were around each other’s company doing... kinks.

A simple request to be silent.

She should stop now. Or maybe even go further with the plan, trick in mind and give both of them some sick form of pleasure from cold metal. The assassin soon looked back down at the princess pinned under her, hearing some light... noises that made her shiver and heat up even more; blush upon her own pale face.

Margarita was doing what one would do best, licking the revolver and soon sucking on it; rosy red forming on her cheeks at this action, at least no one would learn of this at all. It was kinda hot, one could say; soon the revolver was pulled away from her. Due to it being so sudden, she let out a small whine at it being snatched— and trying to get it back by tugging on the assassin’s clothes. A pout forming upon her face, this is what she could in this position. It exposes how childish the princess could be at times.  
”Why did you take it awaaaaaay...?”  
But she got no answer as she was late by a few seconds.  


Nemesis got off of Margarita immediately after taking the revolver and trying to ignore the rise of arousal from a weak childish whine, sitting on her knees near the other and having a conflicted expression on her face; looking at her revolver and the saliva that dripped off of it. Though, Margarita started to whine even more since the revolver was out of her mouth; all of that pleasure gone in an instant. Blissful pleasuring that taught both something new about each individual, all gone in a second.

“I can’t... _fucking _believe _ **that I just let you suck my gun.”**___

_____ _ ****

_**__** _ ****

“W-well...” Margarita was caught off guard, sitting up and soon on her knees too. Out of breath, taking in long intakes of air to get the blush off of her cheeks. As well, fixing her dress and flicking little bits of dirt away; cleaning her nails as dirt appeared to get under them. She never really did things like what the two just did, gun play, correct? It was a thrilling experience even when she could have died right there and then. Easy excuse to die, ‘I died while sucking Nemesis’ gun off.’

Nemesis tried to fight off the urge to continue, the arousal rising; but failed, hating how hot her body was, green pupils looked over at the saliva covered muzzle of the revolver and over at Margarita. Got to say, the other looked pretty cute all flustered; face flushed, lips still gaping and seeming ‘exhausted’, As well, there wasn’t any reason to stop what they were doing, so far; this whole gun play was thrilling! It made her heart beat faster than ever before, made her feel... dark excitement.

“Do you want to... continue... that?”

“...Y-Yeah. I-I do but I d-do feel... sleepy.” A plain lie, Margarita Blankenheim was never able to sleep, nor will she ever sleep now unless it is done by the deed, death or suicide.

“Ugh. Just finish what y-you’ve started. A-as well... do you really want this?”  
“Y-yes... I-I really do...”  
  
“Do you... **really? **”****  
“Y-Yes..!”  
A raised eyebrow, a sense of power coming over the assassin; she was the one who held the wet revolver, and could do as she pleased. What an amazing... feeling. The power to give someone what they want or to not listen, sexually of course. _”Then beg for it.” ___  
  
Margarita looked to the side and puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows— (how childish) at being told to beg. Thinking and giving in, her voice changing to sound soft and fragile. To sound needy, showing her true intentions.  
**“P-Please.... p-pretty please~..N-Nemesis~..” ******  
Flustered even more and panting; pale pupils glassy with desire for the gun and maybe it’s owner. Fingers twitching, small gasps for air are tossed in and lowering her head; slowly tilting her head up, eyes closed. Last whine, crying need. _“P-Please..I-I n-n-n...need y-you..” ___  
The woman who looked towards the girl nodded, a sick grin coming over her face. Relishing the moment of pure sadism, who knows where it came from.  
_”That’s a good girl~....” ___  
Thus, Nemesis stood up and Margarita was on her knees as usual; the assassin fought the blush that threatened to appear on her face. Grin gone, it went away with the sense of power; the same procedure. Her heart races faster than ever, taking off the mask and tossing it to the side; she needs a better view of what she is doing, after all.  
Margarita takes the revolver into her mouth, sucking on it and licking it; pleased noises leaving her and soft groans and just bopping her head along with the revolver while Nemesis grows extremely warm since she’s just watching this event happen. How did the ‘Sleep Princess’ even learn how to do this? That answer is nonexistent, perhaps it’s just skill, or plain luck.

__

__

********

__

******** ____

__

 

The revolver was deep in the princess’s mouth as she was taking the gun away slowly from the assassin’s grip; her own two hands helping her to ‘use’ the revolver even more; weapon pushed further into her mouth and she gagged; face a deep red. Got to say, the revolver was pretty good and well made. From the corners of Margarita’s mouth, drool runs down and drops to the ground; no noise at all.

 

Sudou sighed deeply, right hand covering her right cheek and breathing in slowly; this would have to be the first time she’s done such a thing like this, and she didn’t even know what she was fuckin’ doing anyways. But hey, Blankenheim was enjoying herself. Loud groaning and the ‘playing with the revolver’ sped up until it was quiet.

Soon, there was a clatter in the grass; Margarita completely flushed and pupils glassy with arousal. Huffing, panting and trembling; tongue rolled out. What a show.

Nemesis blinked and kneeled down, picking up the revolver and setting it away; Margarita wiped her mouth tiredly and stood up, throwing herself onto the assassin and practically clinging onto her. Taking the assassin down with the princess, as if trying to have some cuddle session or a hug; probably the first option! She never got to do such with Kaspar, he’s always mean! Huff!

“Nemesis... stay with.. haa... me.” States the princess, getting rather comfortable, head rested underneath the assassin’s chin. Nemesis huffs, not knowing what to do with the princess who seems awfully snug; setting her hands on Margarita’s right hip, both hands overlapping each other. Soft humming comes from the insomniac. How peaceful in a sense that Sudou begins to let reality slip away; right hand slipping from her left to caress Blankenheim’s hair, similar to petting a forest animal, pet, etc. 

Silence, only the shivering of leafs; soft breathing, chirps of birds existed. Clearly a beautiful moment engraved into the duos minds; the intention wasn’t as either. And for the first time, a smile crept onto Nemesis Sudou’s face. Should she break the silence? Or let everything be. A hard choice as green eyes stare up; the trees are dazzling in the afternoon. This day was a precious memory, all arousal faded away and was replaced with something else. An emotion that Sudou knew very little of, but Blankenheim felt it usually everyday on instinct. True happiness, a warm feeling in your stomach. For once, it’s good to not be left alone; it’s good to have someone by you, this is something that both Sudou and Blankenheim take as a gift. It’ll change their views on life, maybe.

After some time, thirty minutes at most (Nemesis took a short nap, keeping Margarita close while sleeping soundly.). The princess shifts, and slowly begins to move away from the hand that’s been resting for those thirty minutes; getting off of Nemesis and cleaning her dress. Margarita giggles, she sounds like a child, not some doll that’s possessed by Sloth nor sin. Stepping around the assassin’s peaceful body, she kneels down and gives the woman a soft kiss on the cheek, then lips. Sleeping beauty and the huntress, graceful story.  
  
As if on cue, eyes flutter open and seemed surprised at the lost of warmth in her arms; but soon realize some facts. Nemesis Sudou had been given affection, hands trailing over her lips and cheek. Flushed instantly, bolting to sit up and hence, by some luck; notices Margarita Blankenheim. The assassin looks around frantically, because romance is something that she has yet to completely understand; the princess seems happy, a plain lip closed smile. Sudou sweats, whispering, probably hoping to understand more.  
  
“C-Could you... give me m..more of what you just did..?” Blankenheim nods, shuffling over and kissing Sudou passionately, pulling the latter close and letting her right hand gently take some green strands, twist them and left hand roaming the back of the assassin. Of course, this display of affection is rare, for both; as it’s a new world to master, a new feeling to understand and soon love. Nemesis hesitantly kisses back, enjoying the physical contact and wanting more; feeling nimble fingers run over your supposed crop top is nice. Pure enjoyment, it begins to get more heated, the princess slipping her tongue into the assassin’s mouth, the latter becoming submissive and letting her mouth be plundered. Though, the assassin begins a short fight with the princess; tongues over lapping each other, hair pulling is involved. (Nemesis moaned a few times when Margarita tugged too hard.) Arousal rolls in, forming a haze that’s intoxicating. Margarita pulls away, a string of saliva between her and Nemesis.  
  


Sudou blinks, breathing heavily and eyes wide; completely surprised, caught off guard at how passionate that very moment was, panting softly. Blankenheim removes her hands and seemed overjoyed, hands taking Sudou’s own and placing them on her shoulders. “Haa... since I touched you, feel free to touch me.” The assassin feels shocked, more aroused than ever; to be given permission like this, on top of that a rather cute smile, she nods and lets her hands roam, freedom. She notices that the latter leans into the touch, cute. Slowly, Nemesis retracts her hands and sweats even more; learning so many things at once, new feelings, more knowledge on romance. Bowing her head down and giving thanks. “T-Thank you... Margarita.”  
  
The mentioned princess laughs, right hand tilting the assassin’s chin up; blue meets green and it sparks interest in one another. Another kiss, blissful like the last, though this time the princess makes sure to pin the assassin down; tongues fighting for dominance, Nemesis sets her hands on Margarita’s hips almost possessively; small growls leaving when they had their breaks for ten seconds, then it became a mess of hair pulling again; the assassin’s hands roaming all over the back of the princess; gaining shivers, whimpers. The two break away to catch air, the assassin seemed enraged, though it’s probably sexual frustration. Huffing her words out and gritting her teeth; it’s a primal urge, need now. Her insides throb, and so does her head, probably from the amount of heat.  
  
“We’re.. moving somewhere else for.. better contact.” The duo leave the ground, soft pants leave the princess’s lips as she clings onto the assassin, curiosity is sparked, wondering where they’ll be continuing their fun. The assassin mutters, probably having enough of not getting the contact that her body craves, her mind screams to just take the other right here and now, to effortlessly let go of her senses and let her body do what it wants. Tonight will take turns for the best, more skin on skin contact sounds amazing. Therefore, the assassin leads her new object of attraction, attention, the princess to a nearby tree; hands roaming fair skin and untying that eye pleasing dress, the shades of blue, white were honestly amazing; after the dress slides off and is discarded, folded neatly on the ground, Sudou takes a moment to gaze at Blankenheim’s body. How fair, sleeping beauty. With lingerie of faint baby blues, her hands; fingers twitch and her face, body feels warmer than ever.  
  
Touching another girl’s body, something both haven’t even thought of until now; so foreign as shaking hands gently set themselves over the breasts of Margarita, who lets out a soft moan at the contact; nodding along to let the other continue, shivering; back against the tree, it felt weird, wood digging into her back but she would embrace all the pain in the word just for bliss. Hands trace her sides, her hips and Margarita’s breath hitches, her eyes become half lidded, Nemesis slowly slips her right hand under the other’s undergarments; awfully wet, dripping and leaking, rubbing one finger across the fabric. The princess moans at the sensation, craving friction almost instantly. Her lips move by themselves, rocking accordingly, lost in the moment and nothing else is on her mind besides that one finger teasing her to no end. Her hands grasp onto the forearm of Sudou, a deathgrip to keep her body up; man, she moves her hips faster as the teasing gets ‘worse’, little nimble touches and hints of the pleasure her body, her mind craves to feel, that bliss that makes her mind go blank. That bliss can be described as need! Crave! Desire! Give her that need, the high, make her mind go wild! Make her see stars in her vision. Selfish needs have bullied their way to being here.  
  
Bad girls who want to rush should be punished! Yet, Sudou feels no need to punish Blankenheim, as her behavior outweighs everything. “A-ah..” Smooth wet, underwear is pulled down and two fingers slip in easily due to how wet the princess is; another shrill scream, body shivering and how oh Margarita’s eyes flutter open at the feeling of fingers striking her deep, it feels so good she can’t think of anything else, at a few spots that are touched, her body goes limp. It’s good, too good in fact as Margarita feels as if her head is cotton, vision blurry and muscles becoming weak. Meanwhile, Nemesis is amazed at how the latter is acting, her fingers feel as if they’re being pulled further in, she really wants it, doesn’t she? After some kissing (merely licking and biting, poor princess, her neck is littered with love bites down to her covered chest.) Margarita Blankenheim lets out a loud, long moan leave her lips and she bucks her hips faster than ever before; almost inhuman, Nemesis Sudou’s two fingers are drenched in pure liquid, slicking them out and slipping them into the princess’ mouth; the latter sucks on them as if they’ll be her last meal, her body is about to give up, drool dribbles from her plump lips.  
  
The duo clean each other up; Margarita feels more tired than not. Her lips are pressed to Nemesis’s revolver, the assassin smiling for once and seeming well pleased; reloading it with some simple bullets. “Say, Margarita, am I allowed to take down Kaspar?” The princess hums, arms wrapped around the assassin’s left arm; nuzzling it and seeming highly affectionate. She usually never got affection, as well, her mind was still in a haze, because she no longer loves a man who is no his husband or someone long dead, it’s someone alive, another contractor with sin. “Mmhm! He doesn’t love me anyways!” In a few minutes, a loud bang, echoed by many others; bodies are tossed and buried in the dirt, Sloth and Wrath hold hands and laugh together; they’ll destroy this world together. Hellish and Court seem may better than any other endings, no?


End file.
